Alpha and Omega Fan Story
by Alphawolfben
Summary: This story will be done by the fans their will be options at the end of the chapter so once people have made a decsion I will do another chapter.
1. Parents in the Den

**Alpha and Omega Fan Story**

**This story is going to be slightly different at the end of each chapter their are going to be options for the next so an example of this would be: Option 2 Kate is kidnapped and found at the brink of death by Stinky and Runt. This story can only go on if the readers make choices so let's begin. **

Chapter 1 Parents in the Den

"Just be safe out their okay" A golden tanned wolf called to three small pups "mom chill we'll be fine" one said "okay love you pups" she called back "love you too babe" the youngest said making the older wolf look confused and shake her head. She soon turned back into the den to wait for a wolf to return which didn't take too long.

"Hey Kate erm whats wrong?" The male asked seeing her tapping her paw on the ground "Humphrey did you know Runt called me babe" Kate said as Humphrey chuckled at what his youngest son had said "Humphrey this is serious you need to watch what you say around our pups they pick it up you know" Kate said in a slightly ordering tone making Humphrey just walk to his mate "Kate relax he's an Omega he jokes you know this your married to one" Humphrey said scratching his ear.

Kate started to grin as she pulled the Omega to the floor and pinned him "thats right and your married to an Alpha so respect me" Kate said sounding playful to her Omega husband. Humphrey simply raised an eyebrow at her "you say your an Alpha but look who's being playful and pinning their mate" Humphrey said making Kate back up "I hate it when you do that" Kate said shaking her fur. "Hate when dad dose what?" A voice Said as Kate and Humphrey looked to the den entrance seeing Stinky looking at them "Stinky whats wrong?" Kate asked walking to her oldest son "nothing mom just came to get a bone for a game" Stinky said picking his favourite bone and walking out the den once more.

Kate was slightly confused on why Stinky needed a bone but decided not to explore any more he knew he was responsible and wouldn't endanger his brother and sister as she was thinking she noticed Humphrey trying to sneak away just to be pulled by the tail. "Where the heck are you going Humphrey thought you where staying here today?" Kate questioned making Humphrey tense up "er oh yeah yeah I was just er getting a drink" Humphrey chuckled as he ran out the den leaving Kate alone in the den she just rolled her eyes thinking it was a Omega thing.

Kate was laying in den until she heard someone coming and looked towards the den entrance expecting Humphrey or the pups but it was neither of them a lone wolf had entered the den and saw Kate laying in the back of the den. The wolf licked its lips scanning the golden tanned wolf over as he approached her "greetings my name is Phillip you a loner as well?" Phillip asked making Kate get up "nice to meet you Phillip my name is Kate" Kate said kindly making Phillip smirk "so your the Alpha that has sex with any ranking wolf" Phillip chuckled making Kate snarl "how dare you even think I'm like that who do you think you are talking to one of the Alpha's daughters in such a tone" Kate snapped making Phillip laugh.

"Oh please Kate all of Canada knows you mated with some weak Omega and was just unlucky to be taken pregnant by him" Phillip said making Kate even angrier she hated things being said about Humphrey she had married an Omega out of love and wolves hated that she was married to a Omega never mind accepting an Omega pup from her litter. "Listen Kate unless you let me ..." Phillip began before getting a forceful slap across the muzzle from Kate "you think I'm going to mate with you when I have all I want!" Kate growled making Phillip snarl "very well Kate I will have to force it upon you" Phillip said advancing on the Alpha.

Kate could only hope someone would come and she was thankful when she saw Humphrey, the pups and Garth in the distance she just had to hold on till they arrived. The pups had ran ahead to see their mother when they arrived at the den seeing their mother struggling with Phillip "DAD!" Runt called making Humphrey's ears point up and look at Garth "I'll get help Humphrey stay here" Garth said running off as Humphrey watched him head down the valley "wait here no chance Moose I'm helping my wife!" Humphrey thought running to the den "If Kate is hurt because of me working on her present I will never forgive myself" He thought running to the den to the pups side seeing Phillip trying to mount his mate.

"HEY!" Humphrey shouted making Philip look at the wolf in the entrance and growl at him "take your little pups and leave" Phillip said As Humphrey advance and pulled Kate away "SHE'S MINE!" Philip shouted throwing a slash towards Kate. Humphrey simply threw Kate behind him taking three claw marks to the shoulder making him groan as he got up and growled. Before a real fight could break out between husband and lone wolf Garth arrived with Hutch and Candu behind him.

Seeing he was now clearly out matched he slammed his paw on the ground and ran out the den swishing his tail under Kate's chin making her snap at his tail aggressively. "Come on Garth let's get him!" Candu barked as the three Alpha's began chasing Phillip leaving the family alone. The pups hugged their mother tightly happy she was okay whilst Humphrey Limped into the den laying on his bad side making him yelp massively and lay on his other side alerting his family as the pups looked at one another and walked away knowing they wanted time alone. "Make sure you stay close to your aunt Lilly and Uncle's with that wolf" Kate said making the three nod running down to where Lilly and Winston was.

Kate walked into the den seeing Humphrey on his side his shoulder with three deep claw marks bleeding staining his grey fur. Kate walked over to her injured mate as Humphrey looked up to Kate whining as he lay his head back down shutting his eyes in pain. Kate licked the claw marks on her mates shoulder making him whine "I'm sorry" Humphrey said softly as Kate looked at him "why you sorry Humphrey you never did anything wrong?" Kate said as Humphrey looked up at her "no if I wasn't busy with our anniversary present you wouldn't of been attacked" Humphrey said sadly making Kate shake her head and lay beside her mate cleaning his wound.

"So you where doing our anniversary present hmm" Kate giggled as Humphrey groaned "sorry Humphrey but thanks for saving me from Phillip" Kate said nuzzling Humphrey happily looking down which caught Humphrey's eye Groaning as he climbed up to clean Kate of all the dirt from the fight. "Whats wrong Kate?" "Nothing just What Phillip said to me" Kate said as Humphrey nuzzled her neck "whatever he said You know it isn't True" Humphrey said getting a nod from Kate as they snuggled together to rest.

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter here are the first three choices.**

**Option 1: Humphrey takes Kate to show their anniversary present**

**Option 2: With Phillip being a lone wolf the claw marks have infected Humphrey and the family must find a way to heal him.**

**Option 3: Kate and Humphrey go away for their anniversary alone without the pups**


	2. Anniversary Infection

**Alpha and Omega Fan Story**

Since people have voted both option 1 and 2 and I think the second would be good I have decided to put both together so everyone is happy here is the second chapter enjoy.

Chapter 2 Anniversary Infection

It was an early morning in Jasper this day was special though Kate and Humphrey had married and united the packs for 3 years now and Kate wanted a day to herself with him as she rolled over seeing Humphrey was still fast asleep with him being weak from the fight with Phillip days ago. This was a good time as any to get the pups away and wait for him to awake Kate nudged the pups waking them as they yawned. "You know the plan kids" Kate whispered as Claudette and Stinky ran out the den Runt about to follow before turning to Kate and hugging her "happy anniversary mommy" Runt said wagging his tail getting a hug from Kate as she smiled watching him leave after his brother and sister.

Kate then turned to see Humphrey waking up looking up to see his wife walking to him and nuzzling him strongly. "Happy anniversary my Omega husband" Kate said her tail wagging happily as Humphrey chuckled nuzzling him back. "So whats the plan for today" Humphrey said yawning as Kate smiled laying beside her mate "why not exchange our gifts first" Kate said knowing Humphrey had kept his present very secrete "I thought u might want want this" Kate said pulling a piece of a tree to him as Humphrey smiled seeing Kate nuzzle into his side to look at the present same as him. Kate had given Humphrey a timeline showing three different pictures the first showing Kate and Humphrey nuzzling the day they got married the middle showed Kate pregnant with Humphrey by her side and the last showed all five of the family together.

Looking at what Kate had given him he teared up and nuzzled into his side as she smiled "your welcome dear I won't say how long it took" Kate giggled as Humphrey viewed the present for a few more minutes. "Well now you've shown me your present time for me to show you what I made you" Humphrey smiled getting up confusing Kate "where you going?" Kate asked making Humphrey look back to her "your present isn't in the den" Humphrey smirked as Kate got up to follow her mate out the den and to wherever Humphrey was going.

Kate walked beside her mate going though the valley as they did wolves passing either nodded or said happy anniversary to the couple. "You made such an Impact to this pack Humphrey" Kate said licking Humphrey's ear making him moan slightly from it "you changed my life Kate thanks to you I now have a beautiful wife and three puppies to go with her" Humphrey said making her blush massively. "ATTACK!" A voice called as eight wolves jumped out of nowhere tackling Kate and Humphrey seeing it was Kate and Humphrey's pups, Humphrey's Omega Pals, Garth and Lilly. "We got you dad" Runt said playfully making the couple look "very funny guys but we can celebrate later I need to show Kate her present" Humphrey said as the group got up and watched the couple leave to the forest.

After 10 more minutes of traveling Kate and Humphrey arrived at the far edge of the United packs territory to where a lake was with a waterfall Kate was confused at how the present was here but trusted her mate and saw him walk to the waterfall and wait for Kate. "So wheres this present Humphrey?" Kate asked as Humphrey Went though the waterfall pulling Kate in as she came out the other side seeing a newly made den saying Kate and Humphrey's den with certain gifts around the den like flowers and the log Kate and Humphrey used to save her dad and Tony. Kate was in awe looking around the den seeing a patch of leave looking like a bed Kate tackled Humphrey to the floor nuzzling him strongly. "Humphrey I love you so much!" Kate said happily letting him up just hugging him happily their tails twirled together. "Why did you make this den Humphrey?" Kate asked since they had a den closer to her family Humphrey looked at her smiling "well with the pups I thought a den to ourselves would be good no pups or wolves around" this made Kate smile "ohh you sure it isn't for another event under the full moon" Kate said sounding flirty thinking of the views on a night when their was a full moon being alone with her mate.

Kate looked at Humphrey seeing his eyes go to back of his head following to the ground making Kate run to his mates side "Humphrey HUMPHREY!" Kate called shaking her mate who wasn't moving as she looked to his wound seeing it looked badly infected. "What has Phillip done to you" Kate cried picking Humphrey up and running back towards the Alpha den. As she was running she saw Garth playing with Claudette as they noticed Kate with Humphrey on his back. "Mom whys dad on your back?" Claudette asked seeing Kate was scared "Garth Claudette get my mother" Kate said as Garth ran towards the den Claudette sticking to mothers side "is dad okay?" Claudette asked Kate knowing she was like her she knew she could handle it "that wound that wolf gave to your farther well it's infected" Kate said making Claudette cry into her mothers leg scared for Humphrey's life too.

A minute later Eve, Winston, Garth, Lilly, Stinky and Runt came running up and skidding to a halt next to the two alphas Eve then began to examine Humphrey's wound the pups where all crying into Kate as the others where doing their best for Humphrey. "Pups I'm okay" Humphrey said very weakly making the family run to his side "Humphrey don't talk" Kate said as Humphrey was whining badly from the pain "some anniversary Kate huh?" Humphrey said in pain before passing out once more. "Will he make it auntie" Stinky asked getting a nod from her "yes but he will be very weak for a good few days with his body fighting the infection lets get him back to your den" Eve said as Kate followed everyone back hoping they could Visit their privet den under better Conditions next time.

**Well their was the second chapter here as the three options for the next chapter**

**Option 1: Humphrey is left in the den with Kate and the pups and talks about his past and when Kate was pregnant with the pups.**

**Option 2: Phillip returns and attacks trying to Kill Off Humphrey**

**Options 3: Alphas from the United pack try to get Kate to leave Humphrey by taking Humphrey to be defended by his pups**


	3. Looking to the Past

**Alpha and Omega Fan Story**

**Since everyone has said option 1 for chapter 3 option 1 it is here is chapter 3 of the Fan Story.**

Chapter 3 Looking to the past

A few minutes later the group arrived at Kate and Humphrey's den as the pups ran over to their farther and lay with him worried for their fathers safety Kate then walked into the den laying with her family as the other left them alone with it still being Kate and Humphrey's anniversary.

"So what did Dad get you mom?" Stinky said since the three knew about Kate's gift and also helped make it. Kate blushed knowing Humphrey made the den just for them "Humphrey made something special for us meaning you three can't see it" Kate teased tapping all three of their noses making them shake their fur and lay into their farther who was resting soothing his pups with his calming breathing. The pups decided to rest as well as Kate looked to the den entrance making sure no unwanted visitors entered the den.

An hour passed as Kate looked to Humphrey who had his eyes open looking at her making her smile as she licked her husband awake as they did this they heard the pups saw "ew" watching their parents be all loving wearied them out. "I'm sorry about today Kate I know it's a special day for us" Humphrey said sounding weak still as Kate put her paw on his "as long as where together Humphrey it's a great anniversary" Kate said making Humphrey feel much calmer. Humphrey looked down thinking of something hoping nobody noticed but was too late since Claudette and Runt noticed their farther looking down on his special day.

"Dad whats wrong?" Claudette asked alerting Kate as she looked at him as well "nothing dear" Humphrey said making Kate roll her eyes and lock eyes with him "don't lie to us Humphrey we can read your mind" Kate said making Humphrey sigh knowing he could 't hide his emotions from her. "I was just thinking of my late parents and how they would feel seeing me with a perfect wife and three little terrors" Humphrey joked making the pups paw Humphrey's belly and Kate to lick her mates ear. "What was grandma and grandad like dad?" Stinky asked making Humphrey look down "I didn't really know son they died when I was only a year old Stinky so I don't remember them much" Humphrey said whilst Kate groomed her mate as he talked "all I remember is I was left in a bush by my mother and was found by your mother and uncle" Humphrey said.

"Don't you remember anything about them dad?" Runt asked making Humphrey smile slightly "My mother was the only one I remember you and Stinky remind me of her the most" Humphrey added as Kate looked at her mate "why you say that Humphrey?" She asked making Humphrey smile "her fur was as white as snow and eyes those blue eyes I will always remember them" Humphrey said making Kate blush which caught Humphrey's eye "why is the alpha blushing?" Humphrey smirked making Kate sigh. "That's what caught my attention when we first met your eyes Humphrey" Kate admitted making Humphrey look at her as the nuzzled.

"Would the pups like to know where they came from" Kate said still nuzzling Humphrey as the pups nodded "but we know how we came you told us" Claudette said making the couple laugh. " we mean where we were and what happened" Humphrey said making the pups nod happily. "Well your farther here was busy log boarding with his omega friends when it happened" Kate started remembering it well "It was only lucky I was passing on the log bored and hearing your mothers howls of pain" Humphrey added making Kate smile "your farther didn't want to miss any of your births so he jumped off the moving log and tripped into the den he was so exited" Kate giggled as the pups laughed "awh dad" Runt smiled as he continued the story "Stinky and Claudette where born two minutes after I arrived but Runt he arrived around four Minutes later and well" Humphrey started but couldn't Finish his sentence as Kate hugged him. "What happened to him?" Claudette asked.

"He wasn't breathing your farther was able to make him breath though" Kate said making Runt hug his farther tightly "thank you for saving me dad even when I was born" Runt said happily "your farther wasn't letting any of you leave without fighting for you" Kate said strongly watching Humphrey fall asleep once more from his wound as the pups and Kate simply smiled and rested with their Farther/Mate.

**Hope you enjoyed the third chapter here are the choices for the forth chapter**

**Option 1: Fleet and Princess turn up at the pack looking for Kate and Humphrey wanting to be with Claudette and Runt.**

**Option 2: Kate and Humphrey go to their privet den and try for another litter of puppies.**

**Option 3: Daria arrives Ben looking to be part of the pack**


End file.
